Elfen Lied Continued ReWrite Version
by Anime.B-Chan
Summary: So this is how Elfen Lied would be continued if I got my way. This is the better version. You can read the old version if you want to read short, not-very-detailed, unfinished crap and yes I am insulting my own work. I hope that this will be better for you guys. I do not own Elfen Lied only this story and my OC, Subarashii. Rated T for violence.
1. Intro to my OC

**This is the re-write of Elfen Lied Continued. If you're reading this it's probably because you read the original and thought it was crap (don't lie) so here you are. :) If this is your first time reading Elfrn Lied Continued, skip this chapter and come back to it after you read the "first chapter." You need to read this to understand Subarashii's hat. X3 enjoy.**

Hair Colour: purple. Eye Colour: yellow. Vector Amount: 6. Hair Style: Shoulder length, tied in twin pigtails with ribbons (horns showing). Height: same as Mayu. Age: 12. Clothes: Black and red plaid skirt, black tights. White Shirt with red, three-quarter sleeves. She carries around a small bag holding her blood-stained baseball cap. Subarashii runs around bare-foot.

This is Subarashii's back story that never gets talked about in the story: when she was 11, she had a boyfriend. He knew about the killer with the horns (Lucy) and was scared of her (meaning Lucy). So Subarashii always wore a baseball cap (given to her by her old best friend who got killed in an accident) to cover her horns. Her boyfriend (named Joe. He was the same age as her and had black hair and blue eyes) said he would never leave her side. One day they were at the park on the swings and Subarashii's hat flew off without her noticing. Joe freaked out and got really scared of her. (I'm gonna write the rest of her backstory in 'story mode.') Joe slowly backed away, tripping in the process. "What's wrong Joe?" asked Subarashii, letting her heads touch her head. She gasped as she realized her red cap had blown off. "H-horns, just like her…" said Joe, referring to Lucy. "Please Joe," she said, tears streaming down her face. "I'm not a crazed killer." "Hey your h-" said a little girl, before she was killed by Subarashii. Subarashii's eyes widened as she turned around and realized what she'd just done. She picked up her baseball cap (now covered in blood). Joe ran away and Subarashii ran home and cried herself to sleep for the next month. **Sorry for the terrible back story. **


	2. Girl at the Gate

**This is where I started re-write this story. I changed Subarashii's personality a little bit. She's harsher towards everyone (especially Nana) just because she doesn't like people. She's basically just a bitter little girl. I got bored re-writing Elfen Lied so I just stopped. Sorry about that, I have to get to work. This might not be my best work because I'm sick but I'll try to get it pretty good (improper grammar). Enjoy the re-write!**

"Is someone at the gate?" asked Yuka. "I'll go check," replied Kouta. Wanta was outside barking loudly at the shadow of a person. As Kouta took a step the grandfather clock that never worked struck 12:00 and chimed. Kouta's Lillium music box stopped playing it's tune. "It's working," Kouta said to himself. He turned to walk inside as the gate slid open and a 12 year old girl stood in front of him about Mayu's height. She had short purple hair, tied back with ribbons in pigtails. She had horns sticking out of the top of her head. Kouta staggered back. "Who are you?" he asked. "The tooth fairy," she said sarcastically. "My name is Subarashii." "Kouta?" said Yuka as she stepped out to stand beside Kouta. She looked at Subarashii who was bare-foot (she thought she took off her shoes because…you'll find out in a minute), then back at Kouta. She angrily slapped him across the face. "Kouta, you jerk! Did you just take in another girl!?" "What? Yuka!" Subarashii smirked slightly at the scene before her. She loved watching humans bicker, especially when violence was involved. Kouta held his hand over his cheek. "Well," said Yuka, after having that sorted out. "I made dinner, would you like to join us?" "No, home cooking is gross and I want no part of it. I come only as a messenger girl." A silence followed and Kouta lost his patience with this bratty little girl. "Who's the message from?!" he yelled, taking his hand of his cheek to reveal a red handprint. Subarashii snorted. "Calm down, idiot," she replied. "It's from Lucy." "Wah, Nyu, what does she need?" "She needs you."


End file.
